The Dream she always wanted(edited version)
by fallingskyee
Summary: Tsunade missed her brother, she missed him terribly. (inspired by a dream my uncle had a week before my great-grandpa, his grandpa s funeral, which can be summarised to seeing a dead loved one, one more time and knowing that they re ok.)


"Tsunade wanted to see her brother again, she missed him terribly.  
**(:/ inspired by my uncles' story of a dream he had a week before his grandpa, my great-grandpa, funeral. Just to say this beforehand, I´m not exactly the best when it comes to using words.)**

It was one of those late nights in the Hokage's office, where Tsunade was dealing with the last bits of paperwork for the day, she had managed to sneak in some sake without Shizune knowing, so doing the paperwork wasn't as boring and tiresome when doing them sober.

«And there! Stupid paperwork is now finished!» She put the finished at the corner of her desk, she took a sip of her sake and sighed. She was tired, being a leader of a village wasn't exactly the easiest job in the world, how her grandpa and his brother along with Sarutobi-sensei managed to survive with the massive amount of paperwork she didn't know.  
She folded her arms on her desk and laid her head on them and closed her eyes, she knew her neck would hurt like hell the next day, but she was tired and wanted to sleep. She could think of an excuse for staying late when she woke up, hoping that Shizune wasn't too mad.

The similarities between Naruto, Nawaki, and Dan was one of the main reasons she came back to the village another big reason was that she would be fulfilling both of their dreams of becoming Hokage by doing it her self. She knew and saw that both Nawaki and Dan´s spirit lived on in Naruto and with him being around, they were around. She wished that both of them still were here in person, well who wouldn't want their dead loved ones to be alive for just one day so they could get a proper goodbye or get caught up with the recent events in the world or maybe even get told that their dreams had been honored?

"Naruto was just like Nawaki, her incredibly annoying but extremely lovable brother that she held extremely close to her heart. Ignoring the fact the Naruto would never call her ´Nee-chan` as Nawaki did, instead, she`ll get a "´Baa-chan!`, she let out a little chuckle at the thought.

She missed Nawaki, she missed him a lot. She wanted to just see him again, just once more, hearing him laugh and seeing him smile.

«Nawaki…»

* * *

** Flashback: (Right before falling asleep.)**

_They stood on top of the Hokage tower, Nawaki had just graduated from the academy AND it was his birthday. But she had a surprise for him. A present, a present she knew he would love. And, a happy little brother equals to a happy big sister._  
_«Here.» He took it from her hands._  
_«What necklace is this?» His brows furrowed in confusion, Tsunade smiled._  
_«It´s the necklace that our grandpa, and Hokage, used to wear and I would like you to have it.» The realization hit him and as she explained, a growing smile replaced his confusion. He grinned, letting a laugh escape, he hugged her._  
_«I love you nee-chan!» She smiled and patted his head «I love you too Nawaki.»_  
_She let go of the hug and put the necklace on him and to his surprise took off his hitai-ate and kissed his forehead._  
_«I´m proud of you.» Laughing at his whine when she ruffled his hair. She felt happiness swell in her chest as he went on about his dream of being just like his grandpa, becoming the Hokage one day and protecting those precious to him. She loved her brother dearly._

* * *

**DREAM:(:/from the episode I saw and how I understood it, and how I´m going with this, Orochimaru is going to be Nawaki´s sensei.)**

_She was walking towards the village gates, Orochimaru along with Nawaki and his team would be getting back today and she wanted to be the first one to greet him when he got back. They would be celebrating the mission's success with his favorite meal, Sukiyaki._

_She gave the two gate guards a little greeting and they greeted her back, a little confused at first as to why the one and only Tsunade-hime was standing leaned against one of the village gates, seemingly waiting for, what they seemed to understand by the situation, was most likely a ´someone´ rather than a ´something´. She noticed the confusion and cleared it up for them_  
_«Nawaki is coming back from his mission today and I wanted to be the first one to greet him.» The guards ´oh-ed´ and nodded understanding the situation. Tsunade had been the one sending him off and she was the one to get him when he came back._

_«I remember him just bouncing up and down in excitement by the gates before they started the mission.» She chuckled at what one of the guards told her, it got a smile from the other guard. They small-talked and got to know each other a little since she would be doing this a whole lot more now since Nawaki became a shinobi. One of the guards perked up, he picked up on a chakra nature he recognized, he looked in the direction he felt in coming from. He saw four figures in the distance running towards the gates. He was about to say it to her before someone beat her to it-_

_«Oi! Nee-chan!» Tsunade looked up, smiling as he recognized the voice, Nawaki was running ahead of his team at full speed. As he came closer she saw the huge grin he had before she was tackled to the ground in a hug._  
_«The mission was a success! We`ll still be celebrating right?» He was grinning up at her, she grinned back at him «Duh! Of course, we will, I said so!» He got off of her and helped her up. She listened to him talk about the mission as they waited for Orochimaru and the others to catch up._

_Orochimaru let a small smile slip through his normally serious mask at the scene in front of him. He had overheard Nawaki talking with his teammates that he would be celebrating with his `Nee-chan´ when he got home. He coughed to get their attention, he nodded at Tsunade as a greeting before turning his attention fully towards Nawaki, still with the small smile on his face «Go celebrate with Tsunade-hime-» He turned around to the other teammates «The same goes to you too, go celebrate. I`ll go and report to the Hokage.» They smiled, nodded and ran ahead. He gave Tsunade a nod and Nawaki a little smile before he shunshined to the Hokage tower._

_«Come on nee-chan! Let's go!» Nawaki whined while pulling at her arm impatiently, Tsunade smirked and took her time slowing down immensely. _  
_«Nah, I don't really want to.» Nawaki ´hmph-ed` with a pout, he got behind and tried pushing her to walk faster. He got no reaction at all, he ´hmph-ed` again with a bigger pout on his face. Tsunade was known for her strength in the village and a freshly graduated Genin, even if they tried, would get nowhere._  
_«Come on! I want my sukiyaki! Come on, hurry!» He now stood before her, with his arms dangling at his sides, sporting a pout and big puppy eyes. She tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to break out, she failed miserably, she looked away from him and shook her head amused. «Those eyes will be the death of me.» He perked up at what she said, does that mean that'll she speed up? She put her arm around his shoulder «Let´s go.» She said and shunshined to Nawaki´s favorite sukiyaki place._

_She could have sworn that she saw drool come out of Nawaki´s mouth as he stared at the freshly made sukiyaki that was sitting on the table before him. She picked up chopsticks for the both of them, she put the pair she picked for him beside his plate. She smirked with her chopsticks in her hand «Do I need to feed you or are you able to do that by your self?» He shook himself out of the trance and blushed in embarrassment and picked up the pair of chopstick she had put beside his plate, fumbling a little as he did so. «No.» He replied curtly, he picked up a piece of meat and ate it «I can do it myself.» He chewed and picked up another piece of meat and proceeded to eat that too. She ´tch-ed´ and smirked at him «Yeah, I know.» She replied and started eating with him._

_They ate a while in comfortable silence before Tsunade eventually broke it._  
_«Even though it was a simple mission, I couldn't help but worry.» He looked up at her «Why?» She looked down at the table «With the war going on and all, I couldn't stand losing you.» She looked back up at him «A part of me would die along with you.» Nawaki put his chopsticks down, looked down at the table with a sad smile «I understand your worries nee-chan, but…» He trailed off «Even if I were to die on a mission, I wouldn't be too sad about it since it gives me a mission. A looooonngg and difficult mission at that.» She furrowed her brows at him «What kind of mission?» He took the last piece that she had left him, chewed and gave her a big cheeky grin_  
_«Watching over you and making sure you're okay.» Her eyes widened, she put her chopsticks down «Why?» Nawaki stared at her for at least a minute, dumbfounded before responding _  
_«Duh! You're my dear nee-chan of course, I can´t just NOT watch over you, I have to. I need to make sure you're ok.» She smiled at his reason, she paid the bill and the two of them left for home._

_Right before he went to bed, he went and found Tsunade in her room and hugged her. «Thank you for today.» She was confused at first as to why he hugged her, but as soon as the words came out of his mouth, muffled against her shoulder, she relaxed and smiled _  
**(:/ I can refer you to the episode when Naruto first met his mom, her reaction to him hugging her.)**

_«I love you nee-chan.»_  
_«I love you too otouto…»_

* * *

Tsunade jolted awake and looked around at her surrounding. «It was just a dream…» She mumbled it was a good dream.  
She smiled, she got to see him again. She was rudely taken away from her thoughts by Naruto slamming the door open, she was about to yell at him but he beat her to it-

«Baa-chan! I want a mission!» She tensed and shook her a little, hoping it would help her wake up as she still was relatively sleepy. «Huh?»  
Naruto gasped dramatically «Has the time come? Where baa-chan starts losing her hearing?» A tick mark appeared on her forehead «I'm not THAT old yet gaki! I just woke up and I misheard what you said.» He grumbled something she didn't catch «Anyways, I came here for a mission.» She yawned, picked up a scroll and tossed to him «Here.» He opened it and scanned what was written before looking up at her with his signature foxy grin «I´ll take it.» He said and left.

She stretched her shoulders and neck, she leaned her head against her hand and stared at her desk thinking. Just for a minute there, she thought he had said  
_«Nee-chan.»_


End file.
